


~Shuichi's Soulmate~

by Tokietherookie



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: First Dates, First Kiss, M/M, Relationship Issues, Second Thoughts, hand holding, movie date, possible feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29187543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokietherookie/pseuds/Tokietherookie
Summary: Shuichi had relationship issues with everyone he dated and promised himself that he will stay away from relationships but broke that promise when he met Makoto.Will it be like the rest or will he be the one for Shuichi?
Relationships: Naegi Makoto & Saihara Shuichi, Naegi Makoto/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 9





	~Shuichi's Soulmate~

Shuichi always had a problem with staying in a relationship. Every relationship was either he wasn't that interested or the person had cheated on him with someone else. This repeated over 3 times in Shuichi's lifetime, and after the third time he made a promise to himself that he would not get into another relationship ever.

With Time, that promise was broken because Shuichi couldn't handle the loneliness that filled his heart and he need anyone to make it go away. So he decided to meet up with a guy called Makoto Naegi. They met while Shuichi was going home by train, and Makoto noticed that Shuichi looked like he had rough day so he sat next to him.

Shuichi felt this warm and sweet aura, like honey, surrounding him and he wondered where it might be coming from. As Shuichi tried to find where the aura was coming, he looked to his right to see a boy looking at him and as he made eye contact with him, he felt like the problems he had that day just disappeared into thin air.

"H-how could I help you?" Shuichi asks.

"Well I just saw you looking sad over there and I wanted to atleast try to make it better" Makoto Replied.

"Ah, so that's why ur over here, I guess u can try."

"Alright, so what's making you feeling this way?"

"It's just that people used me and never was there for me, the real me and always I'm the first one to lose interest."

"Well it's not your fault, people are like that and you should never let it get to you."

"I know and I promised myself to never fall for someone or be in relationship ever again." 

"See that's a great step."

"But about to break that promise from a person I don't even know."

"HUH-?!, do you mean me?" Makoto questioned.

"Y-yes" 

"Ah, I-I see, well we could do a thing like go to the movies, like as friends?"

"I would like that"

As the two exchanged numbers, Makoto got off at his stop, and waved goodbye to Shuichi. The wave Makoto gave to Shuichi made his heart clench a little. In Present time, Shuichi was getting dressed up for his trip to the movies with Makoto. They were set to watch a horror movie. Shuichi's favorite genre. As Shuichi was looking for Makoto's car, he started to get second thoughts about the whole thing.

"What if he doesn't like the movie"  
"Why did I agree to this in the first place"  
"What if he did this out of pity"  
"What if he just called me out here to make a fool out of me"  
"What if-"

Before Shuichi could come up with other possibilities, Makoto's car was already here and there was no turning back now so Shuichi got into Makoto's car and the two drove off. When the two got to the movies, they got their tickets checked, got some popcorn (w/ Butter ofc), sat in their respective seat, and waited for the movie to start.

As the movie was about to start, Makoto tapped Shuichi, warning him that he kinda get scared easily so he usually hold someone's hand in order to feel calm so he wondered if he could be that person. Shuichi blushed at the thought but didn't know why he was even hesitant. It's just two friends watching a horror right? 

Throughout the entirety of the Movie, Makoto only had to hold Shuichi's hand 4 times and after the 4th time he secretly kept holding his hand for the rest of the movie, while Shuichi was a blushing mess next to him. As the credits rolled in the two went to the bathroom since Makoto had to use it.

Shuichi stood on the side since he didn't have to use the bathroom. When Makoto finished, he was about to leave but Shuichi pushed him into a stall and locked it behind them.

"What the hell dude?!, why did you push me into a stall?." Makoto asked.

"Well, it's because I can't hide this feeling forever" Shuichi replied.

"So you had feelings for me ever since we met on the train, Correct?"

"Y-yes"

"I see, well then-"

As Makoto said that, he kissed Shuichi and waited for him to reject or accept it, and as he expected, Shuichi brings Makoto more into the kiss. The kiss was passionate, and it wasn't like any kiss to Shuichi, it was special.  
After they separate from each other's embrace, Shuichi suggests that they get out the bathroom before people get suspicious.

When they were on the way back, Makoto asked Shuichi if he felt something when they kissed, and immediately Shuichi said yes and told Makoto that this was the first time that he felt whole, like there was a purpose, like there was something that he would treasure.  
Without saying anything, Makoto felt like he was Shuichi and Shuichi was his.

As they pull up to Shuichi's Place, the two shared one more kiss before they parted ways. Shuichi waved bye as Makoto was about to drive off, and it reminded him about how this whole thing started.

Shuichi thinks that he finally found who he needed, Makoto Naegi, His soulmate.


End file.
